Hey,Hey,You,You, I don't like your girlfriend!
by Contestshippingforeves
Summary: May Maple is a famous singer who sings all different types of music. When May has to go to LoverRose High, (A/N: haha, wonder why) she finds herself falling in love with the school prince. The Problem? The school's prince charming is dating the head cheerleader. Will things work out? (A/N: loll i thought of this randomly, so ya, read if ya want!) (:
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story, sorry i haven't been updating! But i hope you enjoy this story!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot(:**

* * *

**NORMAL POV: Chapter 1:**

_"And next we have Miss Maple, playing her hit song, Something I don't know! LIVE!" said the host._

"OHEHMMGEEEEE! Misty, Ash, Leaf, Drew, Paul and Gary, MOVE YOUR LAZY BUMS AND GET OUT HERE AND WATCH MY COUSIN PERFORM LIVE!" said a girl named Dawn. "Alright alright, no need to yell, we're right here!" said Drew sitting on the couch. "I know, it's just fun screaming at you guys!" said Dawn cheerfully. As soon as everyone was situated on the couch, May, Dawn's cousin, was up on stage screaming hi to the fans. "I can't believe May's actually coming to our school after her last concert of this season!" said Dawn continuing on and on, "I finally get to see her after all this time, I talked to May and she said that she was going for head cheerleader, I just know that she will be able to make it! She can do all the hardest tricks!" said an excited Dawn. "Now Now, don't forget that my girlfriend is the head cheerleader at our school, and obviously she's the best." boasted Drew. "Hn." said Paul, not really caring where this conversation lead too. Ash as you all know him for, is stuffing his face like a maniac, you all love him for that!(: And Misty was waiting impatiently for the show to start. "I can't believe we actually get to meet May Maple!" squealed Leaf and Misty at the same time. "I know right, I heard she's so hot that even boys that look at her literally melt!" said Gary pervertedly. (A/N: I know that isn't a word but ya... whatever!(:) "You'll get to see how athletic and flexible she is in this show, she's doing all different kinds of flips, plus, there's no one better at dancing than she is! squealed Dawn. "SQEEEE it's beginning!" yelled all the girls. The boys just sighed, but they all wanted to see May.

**At the concert:**

"Alright folks time to get down and listen to May Maple with... SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! screamed the host. The lights dimmed and only focused on May. Her backup dancers were just in black movable clothing and she was just in a red tank top, with short shorts and red converse. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she only wore mascara and eye shadow. She also had a hat on backwards that said bro. As soon as the music started she started doing flips and started dancing like any proffessinal. After the music ended, the crowd there went super crazy and wild!

**Back with Dawn and the others-**

**NORMAL POV:**

Everyone was wide-eye, that was probably one of her most successful concerts! Tonight would be the first time in ages when May would facetime Dawn.

**May's POV:**

I almost forgot that i had a facetime call with Dawn, so i just didn't change and started waiting for her face to appear. When she replied, she was squealing like a pig with what seemed like her girl friends. "Hey Dawn, I haven't seen you in like forever, who are all your friends?" "Omg, you finally called, oh and this is Misty and Leaf!" Dawn had said pointing to a red head and a girl who seemed to be fighting with an auburn haired boy. "Uhm, could you introduce me to the boys over there, asked May nervously, afraid that they would be humongous fans of hers. "Ya sure May." said Dawn "Just give me a sec... GRASSHEAD, LITTLE PIG, ICE CUBE, AND PERVERTED PINEAPPLE COME OVER HERE, MAY WANTS ME TO INTRODUCE YOU WEIRDOS!" screamed Dawn. I sweatdropped and watched the boys walk over and glare at Dawn for calling them names. Dawn just smiled sweetly at them. "Uhh hi" i said not wanting things to be awkward... "Our actual names are..drumroll please... Drew Hayden! I'm dating the headcheerleader and im _the _prince charming of our school. Hi I'm Ash Ketchum and... I FREAKING LOVE TO EAT! Hi babe, I'm Gary, it's nice to meet you. said Gary winking at 's when I saw Leaf pull him by the ear and walk off... Name's Paul, and I don't like people. "Heheh well ya... thats our group, said Dawn sweatdropping and glaring at Paul, I think...? Thats when Dawn started talking again. "Can you please show me your next single pleaseeeeeeee begged my cousin. I sighed at her childish behavior but i said yes yes anyway. Thats what caught everyone's attention, they all were looking straight at me with big smiles on their faces waiting for me to begin... even Paul had even smirked and I swear, that guy is an Icecube! I SWEAR! Anyway, I said my next single is called **_Who Says (By Selena_**_ Gomez)_

**Dawn's POV:**

I can't believe it! May is singing the song she made and the dance that she choreographed! I watched as she began the singing. She said that she wasn't done and she only had the a little bit of the song, but I still wanted to hear it! So she took a deep breath and started singing the song.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else..._

_yea_

_You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough,_

_but who are you to judge, when you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you've got some things_

_you'd like to chage about yourself, but when it comes to me-e I wouldn't wanna be anybody else!_

_Na na na na na na na na na,_

_na na na na na na na na na,_

_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me,_

_na na na na na na na na na,_

_na na na na na na na na na,_

_You've got every right, to a beautiful life, C'mon!_

**Normal POV:**

"Thats all i've got so far, how do you think it was?" asked May. "It was sooo beautiful!" said Leaf. "It was breathtaking!" said Misty. "Sooo freaking Gorgeous!" squealed Dawn. All the boys shrugged, but you could tell that they were very impressed. "Well I got to go, I have to go to your school tomorrow remember? So I have to get as much sleep as possible, soo, see you all tomorrow!" said May. "Ok, bye Mayflower!" said Dawn, using May's cute nickname. May blushed and told her to shut up. Everyone else said their goodbyes and then they both hung up. Tomorrow was gonna be a looooonnnggg day!

* * *

**How'd you guys think for the first chappy? I hope I did good, I really hope this story turns out good!(: Anyway, please leave a review! I love all my readers! (: **


	2. Chapter 2: Rivalry!

**hey so I've decided that i will update this story every weekend,sooo, ya. oh and ... ohmyfreakingosh i forgot what i was supposed to say! Well i'll try to remember, but for now, I present...OMG i just remembered! Like no joke! loll i was in the middle of writing the first sentence and then i was like... OH YA! Ok so this is what i was going to say, there is going to be pokemon in this, so May is a top coordinator and a two-time champion, so ya... **

**May's Pokemon: Blazekin, Glaceon, Milotic, Dragonair, Zorua(her partner is Zorua, I know that's not true, but this is my story(:) Delcatty and last but not least, Lucario pretend May has seven pokemon.**

**Drew's Pokemon: Roserade, Absol, Flygon, Arcanine, Tyranitar, Meganium**

**Dawn's Pokemon: Piplup, Togekiss, Lopunny, Mamoswine, Pachurisu, Marill **

**Misty: Togetic, Gyrados, Psyduck, Tentacruel, Starmie, Corsula**

**Leaf: Sceptile, Venusaur, Tropius, Turtwig, Schyther, Butterfree**

**Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, Snorlax, Sceptile, Infernape, Pidgeot**

**Gary's Pokemon:Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Scissor, Swampert, Alakazam**

**Paul's Pokemon: Electivire, Magmortar, Honchcrow, Ursirang, Tortera, Drapion **

**CHAPTER 2!: Finding rivals in battles!**

* * *

**MAY'S POV:**

I woke up this morning to find my dang alarm clock ringing, so loudly I thought i wouldn't be able to hear through my left ear! I shut the darn thing off before i would become deaf! Then I remembered that I was supposed to go to school, and meet Dawn and the others in the school courtyard. So I quickly got out of bed, and changed into my designer clothing, but yet still casual. I changed into a pink tank top that said "yeah bro" (A/N: ya I'm addicted with things that say bro, lol) and shorts jean short shorts. My hair was curled and only a little bit they curls were stranded to the back. My shoes were just a pair of pink and black VANS, and I only had foundation and light mascara on. I took all my pokeballs and hooked them onto my belt. I grabbed my backpack and guitar with me. Zorua, my starter pokemon, followed me around. I checked myself before I grabbed a granola bar and headed out towards my tour bus then my bus driver drove me to the school**.**

**Dawn's POV: **

"YEEEEEEEEE!" I recreated as I ran down the hallways. Today was the day I've been waiting for so long! May is FINALLY coming! I was so excited I accidentally bumped ingot the human ice cube. "Oops, sorry Paul!" I squeaked. "Tch. Troublesome." Said Paul. The nerve of that guy! I was planning on calling him the "ice cube" but then I thought that was rude so I didn't say anything! Yet here he is saying the worst pet name ever! ugh I swear I that's that guy. As soon as I scrambled off into the girls bathroom, I checmum out my reflection. Since today was the day I was going to see my cousin softer so long, I decided on wearing something extra cute! I had on a cute sequined navy blue tank top with a black light cardigan over it, I was wearing a cute pink skirt. My hair was extra sleek and straightened better than usual, and my mascara was light, but unlike my cousin, I wear more makeup. For shoes, I had on a pair of designer navy flfor room May, who bought them for me in Las Vegas. everything looked fine to me, until Brianna, Drew's girlfriend came in. She said that my outfit was the most hideous thing ever. Like hers was any better. I mean seriously, a low cut shirt and like really really short shorts?! I don't know what Drew sees in that girl!

**Normal POV:**

As soon as Dawn came out of the girl's bathroom, she heard really loud screaming and chanting. She quickly zoomed past the big crowd only to find what she was wanting to see all along! It was MAY MAPLE Dawn's COUSIN! Dawn hugged her right on the spot when May came out. "Hey my favorite cousin!" Said May. "I can't believe your actually here!" Squealed Dawn. "Well believe it!" replied May. Principal Oak came by and told everyone to go to class. Principal Oak then told May that it was an honor for her to join this school. The only people here was Dawn and Dawns friends. Dawn kept on ranting on and on how she was so glad to see May. "Shouldn't you at least let your friends join in on our conversation Dawn?" asked May, looking behind her to see Misty and Leaf gawking at her, Gary eyeing her up and down,(what a Perv) Drew smirking but you could tell he was impressed with me, and Ash just sitting on a chair eating chips. "Nah, there too busy anyway, there in shock that your actually here." Answered Dawn. Thats when Principal Oak came up to May and asked her if she wanted to set her things down, that included her guitar and a PINK backpack with her supplies in it. My buddy Zorua was catching a lot of attention because of its cuteness. May said yes and Principal Oak asked if Dawn and the others could show May around. They said yes.

**May's POV:**

As i walked down the hallway with the rest of the group, we came upon a group with four girls. To me, they all seemed like they had snobby looks on their faces. One of the girls came up to Drew and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then they actually started talking. "What are you guys doing with a popstar like May Maple?!" Shrieked a girl with maroon hair. "We are simply showing her around the school Brianna." Said my cousin in her "duh" voice. So, Brianna was her name! "Well lets get this straight, how about we have a pokemon battle and whoever wins gets to show May around." said another girl named Melody i think. I figured out all their names, Brianna, Melody, Ursula, and Vanessa. Thats when i finally broke out, rage taking over me. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU SNOBBISH PEOPLE ARE TREATING ME LIKE IM YOUR LITTLE TOY! HOW ABOUT THIS, IF I WIN YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY COUSIN DAWN AND THE OTHERS, IF YOU BEAT ME THE SAME RULES APPLY!" i smirked in victory. But the girls also had smirks. Im guessing that they are probably the strongest trainers here. Dawn whispered to me that i was making a big mistake. Obviously she hasn't seen what i could do in a battle!(: We all got to a training spot. I was battling them one at a time, Leaf asked if I needed help, i thanked her but i said it wasn't neccesary. She gave me a confused look but headed back to her seat anyway.

**Normal POV:**

First up was Melody. She had sent out her Blissey. May had sent out Glaceon. "Glaceon, use your speed, quick finish it up with hyper beam!" said May. And in one move, Blissey was down. Melody gaped like a fish wondering ho. that was even possible. It happened with Vanessa and Ursula too! (A/N: i played out Vanessa's and Ursula's battle, but i'm doing this on my ipad, and guess what happened?! Since my ipad has the undo button on the keyboard, i accidently pressed it, and it erased all that i just wrote! And i couldn't get it back! And worst of all that happened three times, when i tried typing the battle out! I am so frustrated right now, i could literally smash my ipad right now! So I'm sorry if you were looking forward to reading the battle! I just couldn't write it again after writing it three times! But i'll just try to write out Brianna's battle!) Last but not least, Brianna was up! "Go Flygon!" Said Brianna. Her eyes were literally lit up with fire! " Hm, go Delcatty." Said May. "Alright Flygon use sand tomb!" said Brianna. "Use bounce Delcatty!" "Oh no you don't, quick use sandstorm!" Said Brianna. "Use thunder Delcatty!" The thunder broke through the sandstorm and was headed straight for Flygon. Flygon got zapped real bad and barely had enough energy left. "Flygon baby, use iron tail!" With the remaining strength Flygon had, it used the move. "It's over, Delcatty use Blizzard." Delcatty shot out a freezing ice attack hitting Flygon dead on and fainting it! Everyone was gaping at May wondering how she was able to beat all four of them. As if she read their minds, May just told them something even her cousin hasn't even heard of! "You all look pretty funny, well i mean not to brag or anything, but you guys didn't know i was winning Ribbion Cups and i'm a two-time championship winner?! Oh wait! I forgot to tell you Dawn! I just recently started so thats why!" Everyone was wide-eyed, even Drew, who kept his cool all the time!

**Normal POV:**

The rest of the school day was a blur, and at the end, May and her new friends were heading home, but they were stopped by Brianna. "YOU THINK YOUR SO SMART THAT YOU COULD JUST GET AWAY WITH BEATING US?! OBVIOUSLY YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT I CAN DO! MEET ME IN THE GYM, WE ARE SETTLING THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, EVERYONE'S AT THE GYM, THEY WANT ME TO SEE YOU GET KICKED BADLY! WE ARE HAVING A GYMNASTICS FACE OFF!" Happy with what she said, Brianna skipped down the hall heading towards the gym. "...Wow, that was deep." Said May. Neverthless, May still headed down to the gym, with Dawn, Leaf, and Misty. _"Oh Brianna, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." said May in her head._

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2! Next chapters gonna be a little shorter becuz this took so long to write, and i'm a lazy butt. Lol so ya!(: hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh also, there might be a few mistakes becuz i wrote this on my ipad, so ya!(:(:(: **

**Thanks for reading!(:**


	3. Chapter 3: Gymnastics Face off!

** I know i was supposed to update this right after i was finished with the other new story i made, but i had a lot of things going on so Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I finished He Could be the One so make sure you read it!(: So here it is! Oh btw **

**I don't own the songs ,Freak the Freak out by Victoria Justice, LA Boyz also by Victoria Justice and Roar by Katy Perry! so ENJOY!(: **

* * *

**May's POV:**

I decided to surprise the whole gym by doing three of hit songs that are really popular right now, so I asked Dawn if she wanted to perform with me on LA Boyz. She wasted no time in saying yes! Typical Dawn, count on her to be so hyper and overactive even on the gloomiest days! When we got to the gym everyone was already there, and when they saw me, they screamed and cheered wildly. Brianna just smirked at me and Dawn. Dawn and I smirked back and made our way to the gym's center and waited patiently.

"Alright here are your rivals that will face off into a gymnastics FACE OFFFF~!~" said Gary acting as if he were a judge of some sort. Brianna was dressed in a top that showed her bare-midriff and a skirt that was so short that if she walked you'd be able to see her underwear, she was wearing loads and loads of makeup that you could barely see her eyes! For shoes she wore these ridiculously high running shoes and her hair... well lets just say it was unnatural. Personally I don't know what Drew sees in her! I think it was Drew dating her... Anway I was dressed in a crop top with a tiger and the shirt saying "CALIFORNIA' on it. I had on regular jean shorts and VANS. I didn't wear too much makeup, only some mascara and eye shadow, and my hair was sleek and high up in a ponytail. Yet this simple outfit made the crowd go wild. Dawn was wearing a tank top with daisies on it, with a pink cardigan. She had on a flowy skirt that went down to her knees. For shoes, she just wore a pair of black high heeled boots. Her hair was up in a sock bun and her makeup was just mascara and foundation. She wasn't the one that was doing flips or dancing so she decided that she would be dressing up very girly.

"Brianna will be going first! So lets take a look at her moves!" Brianna started doing a bunch of flips. She was doing back flips, front flips, cartwheels, round offs, anything you could name! I stood there watching calmly. On the other hand, Dawn looked a bit nervous having seeing a lot of complicated flips. She asked me if I was worried, I said I wasn't and that we would do perfectly fine. When Brianna was finally done, I wasn't fazed at all. Everyone started clapping loudly for her yelling her name, there was one wolf whistle heard by Drew. I was inwardly disgusted by them, not that I was jealous or anything, I mean how juvenile would that be?! Brianna seemed shocked that I didn't look a tad bit dazed, well the truth is, I learned all those flips when I was in kindergarten!

"Ok now the moment you have all been waiting for, MAY MAPLE!" yelled Gary onto the mic.

The curtains were closed and the music started playing, and May's amazing voice was heard.

**Roar**

**May: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**

**scared to rock the boat and make a mess**

**so i sat quietly, agree politely**

**I guess that i forgot i had a choice**

**I let u push me passed the breaking point**

** I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

**You held me down, but i got up (hey) already brushing off the dust**

**you hear my voice you hear that sound**

**like thunder gonna shake your ground**

**You held me down but i got up (hey) **

**get ready cause i've had enough**

**i see it all, I see it now**

**I GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER THE FIRE, DANCING THROUGH THE FIRE CAUSE I AM A CHAMPION AND YOUR GONNA HEAR ME ROAR **

**LOUDER LOUDER THAN A LION CAUSE I AM A CHAMPION AND YOUR GONNA HEAR ME ROARRR oh oh oh oh oh oh your gonna hear me ROARRR oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Now im floating like a butterfly, stinging like a bee i earned my stripes**

**i went from zeroo to my own hero**

**You held me down but i got up( hey) already brushing off the dust**

**you hear my voice, you hear that sound**

**like thunder gonna shake the ground**

**you held me down but i got up( hey) **

**get ready cause ive had enough**

**I see it all i see it now**

**I GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER THE FIRE, DANCING THROUGH THE FIRE CAUSE I AM A CHAMPION AND YOUR GONNA HEAR ME ROAR**

**LOUDER LOUDER THAN A LION CAUSE I AM A CHAMPION AND YOUR GONNA HEAR ME ROARRR oh oh oh oh oh oh your gonna hear me ROARRR oh oh oh oh oh oh (your gonna hear me roar) your gonna hear me ROARRR oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**roarrr roarrr roarrr ROARRR**

**I GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER THE FIRE DANCING THROUGH THE FIRE CAUSE I AM A CHAMPION AND YOUR GONNA HEAR ME ROAR **

**LOUDER THAN A LION CAUSE I AM A CHAMPION AND YOUR GONNA HEAR ME ROARRR oh oh oh oh oh oh your gonna hear me ROARRR oh oh oh oh oh oh( your gonna hear me roarrr) **

**YOUR GONNA HEAR ME ROARRR**

**Nobody's POV:**

May finished with her fists up in the air panting real hard. The students went wild! Brianna had a surprised and an amazed look on her face but she quickly covered it up with a snotty look. Leaf and the others were the ones that clapped and the boys besides Paul and Drew wolf whistled at May. The students finally calmed down when May had started to get back her breath. "Thank you all for this warm welcome, now lets do the same for Dawn Berlitz, my cousin!" The crowd cheered as Dawn made her way up the stage skipping alongside May. "Thanks May! The two songs we will be singing is called Give it up and LA BOYZ so boys from LaRousse will definetly love that song! (A/N: pretend LA stand for LaRousse) (A/N again!:Lets just pretend they sang the song and this has got to be the worst excuse ever but my connection was lost when I saved the lyrics and this paragraph I'm typing up so ya... my dad tried to help me fix it but it was just not there, and i have piano soon so I wouldn't have enough time to finish this today if I wanted too. So sorry if you wanted the lyrics! I'm really sorry, please don't think I'm just lazy cause if you know me, you know that I'm a BIG perfectionist so I would've typed up the lyrics because I just can't stand the fact that the lyrics aren't here... so please don't get mad! Back to the story, lets fast forward to when May and the others including the boys walk out of the building and Brianna goes up to them dressed in something different.) (BTW it's still no one's POV)

Drew went up to Brianna and kissed her on the cheek. That made Brianna blush but then she remembered what she was there for. "Just cause you beat me in singing, dancing, and gymnastics doesn't mean that your gonna get my spot on the cheerleading squad!" screamed Brianna pointing an accusing finger at May. "Eh whatever." replies May checking her nails with a bored expression on her face. Just cause Brianna was rude to May doesn't mean May is gonna be rude back... more like calm, she's dealt with these drama problems. If May looked at Brianna right now, she would've laughed because Brianna's face was puffed up anime style and she had flaming eyes... again anime style. "Look Maple, this isn't over, I will get my revenge for this!" yelled Brianna. "What are you gonna do, throw some make up at me?" says May snickering with Dawn and the others. "UGHH!" was all Brianna said before she stomped off with Melody, Vanessa and Ursula who had mean looks on their faces as they walked by Dawn, Misty, and Leaf.

**Brianna's POV:**

_'May will see... I will get her back..'_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Again I am so sorry for the inconvenience of this being late and of what happened to my computer! I promise next chapter will have Contestshipping in it and it will be way better!  
**

**PLZ REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the arrogant Drew!

**Ok so I actually updated earlier than I thought so ya(:**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon so that way I could get May and Drew together but sadly I don't):**

* * *

**May's POV:**

All day, I've been asked out, kissed on the cheek "by accident", and asked for my autograph. I didn't know I was that popular... then again, some people are giving me mean looks because I just beat the freaking heck out of Brianna! Oh well. Sometimes the pops life stinks. I finally get to go to try out for head cheerleader, everyone says that Brianna's unbeatable but we'll see about that! Ugh, I've had just about enough with that mean, filthy, know-it-all bit-

"You do realize talking to yourself isn't going to help you win head cheerleader. Besides the fact that my girlfriend is going to kick your butt today, and I mean literally April."

"It's Drew isn't it? Sorry, I sorta lost track with who's name is who's because I usually don't talk to arrogant hot boys." said May innocently, then realizing what she said, May blushed.

"Haha very funny, but I hate to tell you December, I'm taken February." replied Drew while flicking his hair.

"MY. NAME. IS. MAY. GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK STUPID ASS HEAD." seethed May.

"I don't want to waste time memorizing your name, plus there are 12 months, I'm sorry I mistook your name March."

"UGH! WHATEVER. I'm heading to cheerleading tryouts and your not gonna stop me!" says May sticking her tongue out at Drew.

"Ok, no one's stopping you, but I'm warning you, your not gonna make it." said Drew walking away, but before he turned the corner, he tossed a thorn less blood red rose at her, and with that Drew left, probably going to visit the big pain in the ass. aka Bitchanna. My new nickname for her.

**Nobody's POV:**

May came out of the bathroom dressed in her cheerleading outfit. She was simply disgusted by the style of the cheerleading outfit. It consisted of a really short top, you could almost see the built in bra! Oh and don't even let May talk about the skirt! It's absolutely incredibly short! May was glad that she wore spandex underneath the skirt. Her hair was high up in a ponytail and had her favorite cheer bow in her hair. Her shoes were a pair of expensive cheer shoes.

**PHEEEEEE**

Everyone lined up when they heard the whistle. May just stood there by the side lines watching them do their cheerleading act. First, the front cheerleaders did a backflip and landed in the back perfectly. Then the next two cheerleaders did a front flip and got in the front. After that, the last two cheerleaders did a front walkover and land in the middle. Brianna did a front walkover and two backflips and landed right in the center. Then they said the school cheer: "GO, GO, GO Flygons, GO, GO, GO Flygons! WHO ARE WE?! WE ARE THE F-L-Y-G-O-N-S FLYGONSS WOOOO!" After the cheer, they made a pyrmaid with Brianna on top doing flips in the air and landing on top with the cheerleaders holding her up. Brianna had a smirk on her face. May started clapping for them.

"Very very good!" said May enthusiastically.

"Oh my! Thank you very much!" replied the coach, thinking that it was an honor to be complimented by the best known cheerleader/dancer in the world.

Every cheerleader came to go talk to her, except for Brianna who wasn't too happy because no one payed any attention to her.

"I'm here for the head cheerleader tryouts!" says May. The cheerleaders gasp, no one has ever dared to verse Brianna in a cheerleading competition because they all knew that Brianna would win, but May wasn't like that at all.

"Okay, so here are the rules, first you too will face off in a three on three battle, then you guys will do the tricks that I say you do." answered the coach.

"Fine by me." "Same here."

* * *

**Pokemon battle time!**

May sent out her Zorua and Brianna had sent out her Jinx.

"Let the battle commence!"

"Zorua use toxic!"

"Jinx baby!"' Jinx took the damage done by toxic. (A/N: just in case you didn't know, toxic stays on the ground unless it is taken away by a strong attack like how Ash used Infernape in the Sinnoh League.)

"Zorua now use dark pulse!" Zorua shot out a powerful dark pulse.

"Jinx quick dodge and use blizzard!" Jinx quickly dodged and blew out a blizzard attack.

"Zorua, don't let your guard down! Use Aerial Ace!" (A/N: if you don't believe that Zorua can use Aerial Ace, search it up(: )

"Jinx! watch out and use ice punch!" Jinx hit Zorua but found out that it was the wrong one and Zorua hit Jinx on the back.

"Lets finish this up! Zorua use shadow ball!" Zorua lets out a strong dark shadow ball and it hits Jinx square in the face.

"NOO JINX!" Jinx fainted.

"This battle goes to May Maple!"

"You did great Zorua!" Zorua jumped into May's arms and giggled.

"Ugh whatever... this battle's not over!" Brianna sent out her Surskit.

"Alright! Delcatty, shine!" May sent out her beautiful Delcatty.

"I call first move! Surskit use bubblebeam!"

"Delcatty, gracefully dodge!" Delcatty sidestepped before the attack could hit.

"Now Delcatty use Thunder!" Delcatty blasted a thunder towards Surskit at the speed of light breaking the ground as well.

"SURSKIT Use protect!" Surskit quickly put up a pretty protect but it was soon destroyed by Delcatty's ground breaking thunder attack!

In one powerful move... Surskit fainted. It didn't even land a single attack on Delcatty! Delcatty looked as shiny as ever!

"Delcatty, I'm keeping you in, can you continue?" asked May, who was quickly licked all over the face by Delcatty.

"Ok alright!" said May laughing.

"Well then I'll send out my prize pokemon! No one has ever beaten this one!" cackled Brianna.

"Goo, Charizard!" A bulky looking charizard was sent out.

"Alright Delcatty use ice beam!"

"Charizard dodge and use fire spin!"

"No you won't! Delcatty use Blizzard!" The blizzard shot right through the fire spin and hit Charizard dead on.

"No Charizard! Use Steel Wing!"

"Delcatty, finish this up with hyper beam!" Delcatty sent out a hyper beam that quickly KO'd Charizard.

"UGH! NOO FAIRRRR!" screamed Brianna stomping her foot.

"What it is, is what it is, now May and Brianna, lets do the moves that i tell you to do."

**PHEEEEEEE**

"NOW BACK FLIP AND A FRONT FLIP CONTINUOUSLY!" yelled the coach. Both the girls started doing the tricks with ease.

"NEXT, DO A FRONT WALKOVER WITH A BACK FLIP THEN FRONT FLIP AND DO A BACK WALKOVER!" Both girls also did these with ease.

"NOW TIME FOR THE HARDCORE MOVES! DO A TRIPLE FULL STEP OUT BACKHAND DOUBLE TUCK!" May easily did this move, but Brianna was having a little trouble. When Brianna finally jump back, she landed on her face.

"Brianna is out! Now May Maple is head cheerleader! WOOOO!" yelled the coach.

"Yess I made it!" said May excitedly, pumping her fist into the air. May walked over to Brianna and lowered her hand down to help her up to show good sportsmanship, but Brianna just slapped the hand away and walked out of the gym fuming.

* * *

**Time skip to the end of the day **

"OhmygodIjustheardyoubeatBriannaisthattrueeeeee? askedd Dawn excited.

"Ya i did! You should of seen the look on her face! It was hilarious!" laughed May.

"I bet I know what it looked like!" Following what she said, Dawn made a funny face.

"HAHAHAHHAAHA!" Laughed May, tears coming out of her eyes.

"May I didn't know you'd laugh so hard, oh no, grasshead at 2:00!"

"Ughh, Drew what do you want?!"

"I just came here to apologize for earlier June." said Drew innocently. May raised her eyebrow a little annoyed.

"Oh really?" asked May.

"Ya I came here to say sorry that you won instead of Brianna, that was not supposed to happen November." said Drew, smirking.

"STOP CALLING ME DIFFERENT F*CKING NAMES!" screamed May.

"Ok ok alright! No need for the additional language you just put out there." Drew raised his hands up in surrender.

"You know what would be great? If you just got out of , you dickhead!" yelled May still not calming down.

"Now now July, what did I say about the language here?" replied Drew smirking.

May decided it was best to ignore Drew and was just about to walk off, when Drew grabbed a hold of her arm.

"What do you want?!" seethed May.

"Look I really am sorry about this morning, oh and by the way, nice battle." exclaimed Drew, winking at May and secretly putting a red rose in her hand.

"Good day May!" said Drew.

When May finally got out of her daze, she realized that she had a red rose in her hand.

_'oh my god, two roses in a day, what's up with Drew and his precious roses? Ok I did not just say precious, I mean he is supposed to be arrogant May!'_

"Ooooo, MAYYY You just received a rose from the one and only Drew!" swooned Dawn. May blushed at this.

"C'mon Dawn, it was just a rose, I bet he gives that to every girl he makes out with!" whined May.

"Uh actually, I've never seen him giving out roses to anyone, not even Brianna, and I should know since I've been here longer than you and Paul is his friend." explained Dawn in a serious tone like we were holding a meeting or something.

"Weird..." May says while walking home with Dawn.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap, I know this chappy stunk, but I'll make sure the next one is better! (: **

**Do you guys enjoy this story at all, I'm just wondering because I'm afraid you guys are getting bored of this story since I didn't add in contestshipping until this chapter. **

**I really hope you enjoy this story though! (:**

**REVIEWS WILL BE AWESOME! :{D**

**-contestshippingforeves  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Them Blue Eyes(:

** Hey guys! so tell me if you've watched Winx Club, I'm like obssessing over it right now! I can't stop watching it! My favorite fairy is Bloom, and my favorite couple is Aiisha and Nabu! every episode I always look for Nabu! He is sooo sweet to Aiisha! I hate Roy! I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATEEEEEEEE ROY! THAT STUPID IDIOTIC GUY THINKS HE CAN JUST TAKE AIISHA AWAY FROM NABU?! NUHHH UHH NO FREAKING WAY! NABU YOU WILL ALWAYS BE WITH AIISHA NO MATTER WHAT! YA THAT'S RIGHT! You'll understand what I'm talking about if you watched season 5. Oh and a tragic spoiler alert! Nabu dies in season 4! I won't tell you what episode but the death is so tragic! I was trying to hold back tears! I'm not kidding. I was like "Well there goes my favorite couple!):" Tell me if you know that Nabu is coming back! I really really hope he does! and when he does(I will force the people who make Winx Club to bring Nabu back) I will say... Aiisha! PICK NABU.! Oh and everyone is saying he's coming back in season 6 soo I'm super excited! ...but I don't know if it's true.): But anyway... YAY I UPDATED THIS STORY ALOT EARLIER THAN I EXPECTED! **

**If you have any questions about the gymnastics moves, I just searched up 'hard moves in gymnastics', and that's what came up!(:  
**

**And a question from a reviewer: Drew and Dawn aren't really friends but they know each other cause Dawn likes Paul(: so ya.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Chapter 5: Them blue eyess(:  
**

_**Previously:**_

_"Look I really am sorry about this morning, oh and by the way, nice battle." exclaimed Drew, winking at May and secretly putting a red rose in her hand._

_"Good day May!" said Drew._

_When May finally got out of her daze, she realized that she had a red rose in her hand._

_'oh my god, two roses in a day, what's up with Drew and his precious roses? Ok I did not just say precious, I mean he is supposed to be arrogant May!'_

_"Ooooo, MAYYY You just received a rose from the one and only Drew!" swooned Dawn. May blushed at this._

_"C'mon Dawn, it was just a rose, I bet he gives that to every girl he makes out with!" whined May._

_"Uh actually, I've never seen him giving out roses to anyone, not even Brianna, and I should know since I've been here longer than you and Paul is his friend." explained Dawn in a serious tone like we were holding a meeting or something._

_"Weird..." May says while walking home with Dawn._

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

When May entered her home, she was greeted with her beloved pokemon and her dear mom.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?!"

"You never change do you? always asking for food every single day, and every 5 minutes you would ask me if the food was rea-" said her mom but was quickly cut off by May.

"Mom. answer my question. Is the food ready?" asked May in pure innocence. May's mom sighed.

"No dear not yet, go and have some fun with your pokemon, you haven't been spending as much time with them as you used too honey." said Caroline.

"K mom I will!" yelled May bounding down the hallway heading to the green house.

When May got to the the greenhouse, all her other pokemon came out to jump into her arms. May's shinx did just that.

"Well aren't you a cutie my little shinx!" said May laughing while Shinx licked her face.

At last when all of her pokemon were tired out and fell asleep, she tip toed out of the greenhouse and ran to the dining table.

"FOOODD!" screamed May, doing a little dance with it, but she soon stopped dancing due to being embarassed. She didn't realize that Drew's family was here. Her parents looked like they wanted to die right then and there. WAIT A SECOND! WHY IS DREW"S FAMILY HERE?! May started dragging Drew out of the room.

"Excuse us for a second!" said May using her melodic voice of hers. To other people, it was the voice of an angel, but to Drew, this was the sound of the devil, and he will be the victim in 3...2...1... "DREW F***IN HAYDEN WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I was just here because my parents wanted to be neighborly and decided to bring some cookies over... and your parents let them in for dinner, sooo here I am!" said Drew showing himself off.

"Hmph, such a big show off! I wonder how your parents deal with you everyday! I bet they have to duct tape your mouth since you blabber non stop and your so arrogant!" replied May smirking.

"Tch. My my, my little May dear, your the pop star here, I wonder why you don't show off, I mean that body of yours! GORGEO-" May cut off Drew.

"YOU HAVE A FREAKING GIRLFRIEND FOR HEAVENS SAKE, I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO BE LOOKING AT MY BODY EVER AGAIN. IS THAT CLEAR?! IT IS. OK!" screamed May.

"Don't you like me checking you out?" Drew breathed out getting closer and closer to May.

"Ugh no way you creep! Your starting to have the 'Gary fever', I guess that can't be helped then!" sighed May pretending to be sad.

"Lets just go back now, there probably wondering where we are." said Drew walking away like what happened a few seconds ago didn't faze him at all.

"That stupid player, I know he's up to no good." whispered May, starting to head back to the table.

**After Dinner:**

"Thanks for the lovely dinner!" said Mr and Mrs. Hayden.

"No problem! Come back anytime if you want! It seems that May and Drew both get along very well!" waved Caroline and Norman.

"Ah of course!" replied Christina Hayden. At this, Drew and May looked at their parents in disbelief. but of course, what is said, is done.

When the Haydens left, May started getting ready for bed.

**The next morning**

"Ah the sweet morning air! I just love the fresh nature air! Ahhh..., OKAAAYYY enough of that! Time for school, I have to find a trendy outfit, today's picture day!"

May found an outfit and quickly went to the bathroom to change into it,, when she came out, she looked flawless. May had on a cute off the shoulder silky red blouse, and wore a white mini skirt on the bottom with studded cropped leggings. Her shoes were a pair of high heeled boots. Her hair was straightened to the very best it could be straightened. It was sleek and smooth at the same time! She put a lovely rose that Drew gave her, in her hair, she didn't know why she put it on, perhaps it was cause it matched her outfit. Ya that's what May was gonna say if Drew asked her. May's light makeup made her eyes shine brighter than the full moon to the fullest! She had on a rose bracelet and a rose necklace. Her pokeballs were all in her backpack, Zorua loved to stay out of her pokeball, but she still went into her pokeball if she had too. May quickly grabbed a granola bar and headed outside for her ride, and when the shiny black limo came into view, she had finished her granola bar. She hopped in and Ray, the limo driver sped away.

When May came to the school, she found her best friends all dressed up too! Even Misty was wearing a skirt! May got out of her limo and greeted her friends. They were all so gorgeous! Misty had on a sky blue plain shirt tucked into a white frilly skirt and was wearing flats. Misty's hair was out of her side ponytail so it cascaded down to her shoulders. Dawn had on a pink mini dress that really pushed the dress code limit but still didn't look too slutty, Dawn's shoes were 6 inch heels! . Her hair was in a nice straightened ponytail. Leaf had a lovely sea green sequined tank top with white short shorts. Her hair was up in a sleek bun with no hair sticking out and two curled pieces of hair framed her face. In conclusion, they all looked fantabulous! (:

They said that May looked extra flawless, May just blushed and said they were the ones looking more gorgeous that ever!

All of them went inside the school and recieved oohs and ahhs. When the boys saw them, there eyes widened and their jaws dropped. May and the girls just smirked. Leaf and Gary went to take their school picture, Misty left with Ash to get some more food, and Dawn and Paul were arguing which left May with Drew, both standing awkwardly, May playing with her hair, and Drew shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Um you look nice." said Drew looking up at her and was surprised to see her sapphire eyes beaming at him.

"You do too!" said May. Drew looked down to the ground, finding it more interesting than ever, he didn't want to let May have the pleasure to see him blush. i mean, the 'Great Drew' never blushes!

They both waited in line for their pictures to be taken, at some point, Drew would sneak a look over to May and he would always be lured to her beautiful eyes! God he sounded so cheesy.

Finally, when all the pictures were taken, Drew was still overwhelmed by May's eyes and didn't look where he was going and ended up bonking his head on the wall. Oh how embarassing! Especially in front of May! Wait, why does Drew care?! It's not like he actually has feelings for May right? Pfffhhhh! Ya right! Drew quickly turned down the thought. He had to stop thinking of those wonderful sky eyes! Drew shook his head to clear his mind. When he walked away to class, he had one last thought...

_'Oh May, what have you done to me?'_

* * *

**Finally done! Lol I just realized I used a lot of CAPS LOCK on my story! But really tell me if you know if Nabu is coming back in Winx Club! I just hope he does! He was my favorite guy character! Plus I think the Winx Club producers spent way too much time with creating Nabu's strong character! I don't think they would just throw it all away! So please tell me guys!  
**

**OH AND ALSO REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! *MUAH* XD**


End file.
